


What Happened That Night

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, My Theory, Sam Keating - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was playing around with a theory about what happened the night that the gang killed Sam. This is what I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened That Night

“Wes, where are you!” Rebecca called into the phone. Sam was after her. He had trashed her apartment already looking for her. She was after all the only thing stopping him from going to jail for murdering Lila Stangard.

The night she died, Rebecca had seen Lila arguing with a man about some sort of picture. It was only now that she realised that the man was Sam, Annalise’s husband, who had been having an affair with Lila. She had seen them arguing. He was screaming at her, threatening her. Telling her that if she didn’t back off, he would make her. 

She didn’t know the seriousness of the argument, otherwise she would have done something. The last thing she saw of Lila was her running off after him, screaming at him saying that she loved him. She loved him and he played her like a fool. If she had only let it go when he had told her to. If Rebecca had gone after her, told her to calm down, she might still be alive.

“Rebecca, calm down. What’s going on?” She heard Wes’s voice call back. She could hear the worry in his voice, the protectiveness over her that she had never felt from anyone else before.

“He’s after me Wes. Where are you?” She yelled frantically. “You can’t let him get to me. Who knows what he’ll do to me!”

“Rebecca, listen. Calm down.” he started. “Where are you?”

She looked around. “I’m on Gilmore Cres.” She replied, trying to stop her heart from beating out her chest.

“I’m at Annalise’s. It’s a couple of streets over from where you are. Find somewhere to hide and I’ll come for you.” he replied. In the background she could hear him pulling on his coat. “Stay on the phone to me okay? I’ll be right here.”

She crawled under a tree and hugger her legs to her body. Through the phone she could hear Wes breathing heavily, every couple of seconds calling her name to make sure she was okay. after about two minutes, he rounded the corner onto the street and she ran to him.

When he saw her, he lifted her up in an embrace, holding her there for a while, happy to have her safe in his arms. He set her down, but didn’t let go.

“Let’s go to mine. We can pack a bag, get away until it’s safe.” he started, looking into her eyes. 

“We can’t just run forever Wes. He’ll find me.” Her voice shook and her fingers trembled. Her eyes were constantly darting back and forth, looking for any sign of danger. 

Wes cupped her cheek in his hand, making her look at him. “Rebecca, we can get away long enough to tell the police what you know. To tell them that Sam killed Lila. I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”

Rebecca leaned in to rest her head on his chest, curling into him. The height difference between them meant that he was able to rest his chin on the top of her head. He was going to keep her safe. He had to.

“We just have to go back to the house, I left my keys in the study.” He told her. Seeing she was worried, he tried to reassure her. “It won’t take long I promise. I know a motel on the outside of town. I’ll call now and book a room for us.” He leant down, his lips inches away from hers. “You’ll be okay Rebecca.”

Without thinking, she bridged the gap between them and pressed her lips onto his. Their kisses were soft and he ran a hand through her hair, pushing back loose strands from her face. The kiss was short but sweet, Wes breaking the connection. 

“I love you Becca. I’m not going to let him do anything to you.” he told her, taking her smaller hand in his bigger and planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too.” she said back. “I’m so scared.”

“Don’t be. Come on.”

He pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and turned, her hand still in his, heading back to retrieve his keys.

As they walked in the gate of Annalise’s front yard, Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks.  
“Wes, what if Annalise is in there?” 

“”She’s not. She’s at the state prison talking to a client, will be for another three hours at the least.” He reassured her. 

That said, they walked up the stairs and into the house. As they entered the living room, she saw Connor, Michaela and Laurel. Asher wasn’t in the room.

Wes picked up on that too. “Where did Asher go?” He asked Laurel.

“He said he had a date he had go to get ready for. When I reminded him how pissed Keating would be, he just got all smug saying he had the trophy and that he could do what he wanted.” She replied, shaking her head before getting up to pour herself more coffee.

“He won’t be smug for long. Not when he realises that his bookshelf is missing one significant item.” Michaela piped up, pulling the stupid trophy out of her handbag.

“Shit Michaela, bad move.” Connor started. “Asher is going to be pissed.”

“I don’t give a crap. He doesn’t deserve the trophy! He’s a self absorbed daddy’s boy, who gets everything in life handed to him!” she retaliated, a hint of hysteria creeping into her voice. Who would have thought a stupid trophy could cause so much conflict. 

Sensing Rebecca tensing at his side, Wes slid a hand around her waist pulling her close to him.

“You guys can sort this out yourselves. Sorry guys, I have to go.” Wes stated, reaching to pick up his keys from the coffee table.

Connor got up and crossed the room to where he was standing. “What the hell? We’re going to court for this case tomorrow! You can’t just bail to hang out with your girlfriend.” he said, glancing at Rebecca.

This just made her curl into Wes even more. “Wes, we need to go.”

They started to turn around to leave when Laurel started up as well. “Wes, Connor’s right. Where could you possibly be going that is more important than this case. This man was wrongly accused of murder, Wes. If he gets found guilty, it’s death row. What could be more important than that?”

In an instant, Rebecca was gone from his side. Wes whirled around to find himself face to face with Sam. He had Rebecca in a choke hold and she was struggling to breathe. 

“Go ahead Wes. Answer the question. What could possibly be more important than that? Keeping your girlfriend safe? You’re not doing a very good job are you?” His eyes were crazed, and tears were starting to fall from Rebecca’s eyes.

“Sam, let her go.” Wes pleaded. 

“You know, it’s funny. Lila didn’t even struggle. It was almost like she wanted it. Not like you Rebecca.” he said as she clawed at him trying to get away. Wes took a step forward. As he did, he could see Sam’s grip on her tightening.

“I swear to god you little shit, you take on more step and I’ll snap her neck.” He threatened, pulling tighter and tighter. The tears kept falling down Rebecca’s cheeks as Wes stood there, totally helpless. 

“Rebecca, you’ll be okay. Sam, you don’t have to do this. We can work something out.”

“See that’s the thing though, we can’t. These lovely young ladies and gentleman have seen this whole thing. If I’m going to jail, having my whole life taken away from me, then I’m doing the same for her.” He smirked. “Sorry darling, you had such a sad life didn’t you? Well you won’t have to worry about that much…”

Before he could finish his sentence, he collapsed on the floor, tossing Rebecca aside.

“Rebecca!” Wes ran to her and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking and tears racked her body. He lulled her, rocking her in his arms and whispering “I love you” into her ear. She sobbed into his chest as he kissed her forehead, running his hands up and down her back.

“What have I done!” 

Wes looked up from Rebecca, only just registering what had happened. Michaela stood in the doorway, behind Sam’s body, a pool of blood coming from his head seeping across the floorboards. In her hands she held the trophy which was covered in blood. She must have crept round the back of Sam when he had been preoccupied with Wes and attacked him.

“Michaela, you just saved Rebecca’s life.” He assured her. She didn’t even register his voice.

“I’m going to jail. Oh god! What have I done?”

Rebecca uncurled herself from his chest. “What are we going to do?” She asked him.

Wes looked from Michaela, the panicking, scared girl, to the girl he had fallen in love with. He couldn’t let either of them go down for this. 

“I’ll sort it out. I’ll protect you, don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

~~

As he rode his bike into the parking lot of the cheap motel that he had booked to keep Rebecca safe, he was frantic. They had just gotten rid of Sam’s body, as best as they could anyway, and Wes was anxious to get to Rebecca and make sure she was okay.

Throwing his bike up against the staircase, he bound up the steps to the room where Rebecca was. Knocking on the door, at first there was no answer, but eventually the door slid open a crack and Rebecca’s face peered out, eyes darting around to make sure there was no one else there.

She opened the door for him before turning to walk back into the room. Wes followed after her. 

“Rebecca,” He started.

“What took you so long?” She asked him frantically.

“I’m sorry, but it’s done.” He told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s done.”

She collapsed into him, burying her face in his jacket, his chin resting on the top of her head like it always did when he hugged her. It was the one thing that hadn’t changed that night.

She wrapped her arms around his back. “Don’t you ever leave me like that again.” she told him, her breath catching in her throat.

He pulled away from her to look at her. “I won’t.” he told her, “I’m here now.”

They crashed their lips together. The kiss was filled with passion, Rebecca pulling his arms to bring his as close as humanly possible to her. He brought his lips away from hers and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before wrapping his arms around her, her head falling into the crook of his neck.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
